pokemon_cryo_and_pyrofandomcom-20200214-history
Estella Trainer Classes
Youngster The youngsters are the some of the 1st trainers seen in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. They are young teenage boys, in the original games, they are younger. They have green baseball caps and dark black hair. They are wearing a blue t-shirt and they have black shorts and sneakers. They are decrypted as 14 year old boys. Their younger versions are Kiddo's (Male) and their older form are Charmers Lass The Lasses are the female counterparts of Youngsters. They are young and beautiful teenage girls, In the original games, they are younger. They have long light brown hair that reaches their waists with flowers in their hair. They are also wearing white girl's polo shirts and blue miniskirts. They are also wearing black sneakers. They are decrypted as 14 year old girls. Their younger versions are Kiddo's (Female) and their older forms are Beauties Hikers Hikers are another trainer found in PC and P. They are large men with blonde hair and backpacks. They have clothing on that a hiker would wear. They also wears khaki pants and hiking boots. They are about 25 years old. Their younger version is the Adventurer. And they are the male counterparts to Backpackers Adventurers Adventurers are a new trainer class in the game Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. They are decrypted as young boys who like to explore. They have tan hats with smaller versions of hiker clothes with boots. They are about 8 or 9 years old. Their older versions are Hikers and their Female Counterparts are Explorer Girls Kiddo's Kiddo's are the younger counterparts of Lasses and Youngsters. The male has short brown hair, a green t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. The female has long blonde hair, a blue shirt and shorts and sandals. They are one of the youngest trainer classes at 6 years old. Their older versions are Lasses and Youngsters Rich Boy The Rich Boy is a returning trainer class to Cryo and Pyro. They have spiky brown hair and sun glasses. They also have a silver shirt with a gold dollar sign necklace with silver pants as well. They are decrypted as being 17 years old. Lady The Lady is another returning trainer class to Cryo and Pyro. They have long brown hair with a blue hat. They also have blue dresses with red pants and high heel shoes. They are decrypted as 17 years old. Twins Twins are a returning trainer class in Pokemon CandP. Now, there are both male and female variations of twins. They mostly battle with twin pokemon like Plusle and Minun. They are decrypted as being 7 year old children. Rising Star Rising Star is a weaker and younger version of the Ace Trainer introduced in Generation VI. The male and female are both young tan skinned kids, who have yellow hair, sunglasses and clothes that resemble the ace trainer's. They are decrypted as 12 year old kids School Boy School Boy (Formerly School Kid) is a returning trainer class in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. They are short boys with brown hair and black glasses. They are the older version of Preschoolers and the younger versions of High Schoolers. They are supposed to be 8 year old boys. School Girl School Girl (Formerly School Kid) is a returning trainer class in Pokemon Cryo and Pyro. They are short girls with blonde hair and a school uniform. They are the older version of preschoolers and the younger versions of High Schoolers. They are 8 year old girls